He'll Do it for You
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Elena has given up on believing that Stefan will flip on the switch again for her. Damon is too tired to care anymore.


**He'll Do It for You**

Elena has given up on believing that Stefan will flip on the switch again for her. Damon is too tired to care anymore.

**AN: I've been writing on my phone recently so this was actually written a while ago and I only now transferred it to my computer. I have a feeling it's similar to one of my other Vampire Diaries stories but this is just how I like to write them so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy though.**

"You'll be the one to bring him out of it." Elena said as she fought off sleep "It won't be because he loves me."

Damon didn't know what to say. He watched the girl fall asleep but didn't go with his original plan to curl up with her. He thought about it for a while before whispering "You're wrong." And left.

Damon had never been so happy to see or feel his own bed. He toed off his shoes and climbed in without bothering with anything else. He was about to drift off when an arm sneaked around his neck waist and a body pulled itself against his back "What do you want, brother?" he asked sleepily but nothing to remove Stefan from his bed.

The younger vampire sighed and pressed closer, putting his head on his brother's shoulder "Why did you leave Elena? She was right there... Open and vulnerable and you left her to sleep alone." When there was no reply, Stefan's arm tightened around his brother before easily flipping the older vampire around to face him. Damon stubbornly closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into his pillow "You love her, don't you?"

Damon nodded sadly "But she loves you."

Stefan sighed loudly and climbed under the covers with Damon "You are so stupid. She already looks at you differently. She'd never admit it but she is more like Katherine than any of us realised. As soon as I leave she'll be in your pants in no time."

Damon's eyes opened at this and he shook his head before putting ha hand on his brother's neck "Rebecca told Elena something that has been sticking with me. She hasn't been wearing vervain and she was sort of projecting her thoughts. I didn't like it at first but then it started making sense. I'm not going to get even more attached than I already am just to leave when this whole issue is over."

Stefan gave his brother a strange look as he shifted to make himself more comfortable "Why would you leave?"

Damon sighed and closed his eyes "Elena will die, eventually... very soon actually. I wouldn't chose her over you."

At this, Stefan laughed. His body shaking as he did "Careful brother..." He repeated his lines from the bar parking lot "Your humanity's showing."

Damon didn't have it in him to react. He let his hand slip from his brother's neck and he tried to curl himself up into a ball "Would it be too much to hope that if I ignored you, you'd get board and go away?"

Stefan nodded "Yes."

Damon sighed and tried to turn over bet Stefan's grip on his waist prevented the movement "Stefan, I'm tired and I'm sore... Could we please just do this some other time?"

Stefan's eyes widened "Did you just say 'please'? The sky is going to fall!" The smell of salt water hushed the younger vampire's teasing quickly "Are you crying?"

Damon didn't answer right away but his eyes were wet when he opened them "I'm just thinking, if I'm choosing you over Elena, does that mean I love you more than her?"

Stefan chuckled and moved closer "That's an odd thought... Maybe should test it out."

Damon barely had time to be confused before Stefan took his chin in a strong grip and pressed their lips together. Damon's eyes widened but he was too shocked to struggle and soon he felt his brother's tongue moving against his lips, asking for entrance. Without thinking, Damon opened his mouth to protest only to have his little brother take the opportunity to invade. Stefan tasted like blood and alcohol from their evening in the bar but, underneath that, there was another taste...

Something purely Stefan. Unconsciously, Damon started reaching to the kiss and he felt Stefan smile against his lips "So easy, brother. So hungry for affection... That is why people are put off, you know. You were too intense as a human... It's even worse as a vampire." Damon nodded and tried to pull away while Stefan talked but the younger vampire would have none of it "Don't turn away from me." He demanded, moving so he was basically laying on top of Damon.

"Stefan..." His lips were claimed again before he could say anything else.

The younger vampire moaned softly, his hands coming up to twist into his brother's dark hair even as the kiss deepened "Do you want to know why I kissed Katherine as if I was dying?" Damon wanted to say no but he wasn't given a chance "Because I couldn't stand the fact that she had killed you and I hadn't. I wanted to steal your kisses from her lips... I wanted to be the one you looked after with such longing! You were the only one who never looked at me!"

At that, Damon put a hand on his brother's chest and held him back "I chased you for 500 years... How could I not have been looking/"

Stefan moaned and the sound vibrated against Damon's hand "That was in hate and revenge. I've wanted you like this since I was fifteen." Stefan sat back on his knees, effectively straddling Damon's hips "I want you to want me they way you want Katherine and Elena." Stefan gasped breathlessly as he tore off his shirt and lifted one of Damon's hands to his lips. He kissed each of the fingers and then the palm and held it to his cheek.

Damon turned Stefan's face to look at him "You know that this is wrong." Stefan nodded "You know that things will never be the same between us." Nod "And yet you did it anyway." Nod "Why?"

Stefan looked down at his brother and his eyes softened "Because I love you."

Damon was speechless, he stared until Stefan leaned down and pulled his shirt over his head. Their lips met again and Damon couldn't help closing his eyes at the feeling of his brother's mouth on his. Stefan's hips rocked against Damon's own and the friction was getting to him but, when he tried to tell the younger vampire, Stefan just thrust harder and moaned louder into Damon's mouth. It wasn't long before Damon was responding, thrusting his own hips to meet his brother's. Suddenly, Stefan moved back, ripped Damon's pants off and took Damon's cock into his mouth. Damon threw his head back and yelped as the heat enclosed his member. His toes curled and his back arched even as his hands tangled in Stefan's hair "Ste... Stef!" he couldn't get words out. Who had his brother been practicing on to get this good?

Stefan laughed around the meat in his mouth and reached down to tare his own pants away. Damon watched as his little brother spread his legs like a whore and thrust a finger inside himself. Stefan moaned and whimpered as he added a second and third finger and every sound was transferred to Damon's dick in that hot little mouth. Then it was gone, Stefan removed his mouth and Damon whined at the loss of stimulation... until he forced his eyes open and saw his little brother lowering himself onto Damon's aching need. He was so tight! Even better than in his mouth and then he began to rock. Back and forward just a little, up and down only a bit.

Damon had had enough teasing and shot into sitting position, forcing himself deeper into Stefan's ass and rammed against his prostate. Stefan mewled and it was, without a doubt, the hottest sound Damon had ever heard. They moved together, hard and fast. Stefan's butt slapping against Damon's thighs as the older vampire buried himself so deep he was convinced that it would take surgery and then some to separate them. Stefan moaned and scratched and pulled and screamed. Damon panted and thrust and pushed and hissed. It was perfect. Their rhythm soon became unstable and Damon lowered Stefan to the bed, laying his body over Stefan's arms and legs wrapped around his brother like chains, binding them together.

"Damon!" He moaned, body aching and writhing as the older vampire took Stefan's cock in his hand started stroking at lightning speed, "Oh God Damon! Gonna... Gonna... Oh! I can't... DAMON!" Stefan's scream was on the verge of pornographic as he came, arching and wreathing beneath the older vampire and the sight alone could have pushed Damon over the edge but when his little brother clamped down on him with vamperic strength and pulled him so close their bodies were on the verge of merging, Damon lost it. One final thrust and he exploded, painting Stefan's insides. Stefan yelped and gripped Damon's shoulders hard enough to bruise "Da... Damon! Too... So... Ah! Deep!"

Finally they collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs. Stefan still clung to his brother, hands in his hair and legs around his waist as if he were afraid Damon would leave now that they were done. Damon panted and listened to Stefan's heart pounding against his rib cage... They had both been drinking a serious amount of blood and it had started their hearts pumping again... Or that was just really good sex. Slowly, so as not to hurt his brother, Damon pulled out and tried to move away but Stefan held him tight "Who's the one who's hungry for affection now, brother?" He smirked and Stefan responded with a slight tug on his hair. With his vampire strength, Damon lifted his brother and cradled him against his body as he moved them to Stefan's room before getting under the covers.

Stefan snuggled up close, putting his head on Damon's chest and Damon wrapped one arm around his shoulder, the other going protectively over the younger vampire's hips "I love you." Stefan mumbled, nuzzling his head under his brother's chin.

Damon smiled and tilted Stefan's face up for a kiss. This one was slower than the other ones before. It was deep and searching. There tongues twined together playfully before Stefan gave up and let Damon dominate him. He'd never felt so safe, so claimed in his life and Stefan wanted to keep this feeling... He wanted... Wait! He wanted!

Damon chuckled as the realisation dawned but he kept their lips together before tucking Stefan back into his neck "Love you too brother."

**AN: That's it, I transferred this onto my computer while watching "The Runaways". I've never done it before but, if you're a fan, let me know if I should try a fanfic with Sherry and Jone. It'd be a new experience writing about two girls instead of guys.**

**Until the next bout of inspiration.**


End file.
